


The Soul of A Prince

by AnnaMareeRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trying, be kind, help me, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMareeRose/pseuds/AnnaMareeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and his past having interesting results for his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul of A Prince

It was said that long age when Albion was united, all of it’s people lived in peace and harmony. It was a time when one would only have to follow their heart’s magic to find their one true love. However, when Albion’s people became divided the High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion wanted to ensure the continual balance that people found with their soulmates. So they cast a powerful spell that channeled the heart’s magic into a sole mark on each one of the soulmate pair that represented both their souls and their love. The spell was so powerful that it would would last until Albion was once more reunited. In order to keep the balance, however the High Priest and Priestesses faded, at peace, knowing that they had secured the future of their people. When the time came for the Once and Future King to be born and for Emrys to be his match there would be hope once more.

↞↢↜↝↠↣

 

Merlin sighed and brushed his fingers across his soulmark, a nervous tick he had developed whenever he worried about Arthur. Which happened often. His soulmark was found on his left a brilliant red dragon with golden eyes and wings that was about the size of one of his fingers. The exact same dragon, he knew, could also be found on the exact same spot on Arthur. It was moments like these, where he was alone in Arthur’s chamber, that he reflected on what life could have been like had he not been born with magic. He probably would have stayed in Escavalon: a Kingdom to the west of Camelot that had, before Uther’s time, once accepted the magical. Now, however, they had been allied with Uther for just over two decades at least that had been until Morgan’s betrayal led to an exasperation of Uther’s already poor mental and physical health. As a result, Arthur had been named King regent and Merlin had been in a constant state of worry ever since. 

 

Merlin finished making Arthur’s bed and made his way to the throne room. Arthur was preparing for a visit from one of the surrounding kingdoms, in the interest of establishing a new magic friendly treaty between their two countries. Since the revelations that his mother had died because of Uther using magic, Morgana’s abilities, and his father's unjust persecution. Arthur had been working tirelessly to undo the damage Uther’s hypocrisy had dealt including, but not limited to, abolishing the antimagic laws that had been in place for all of Merlin’s life and nearly all of Arthur’s.  Within the last couple of months Arthur had with numerous Kings and Queens to instigate a change in the way magic was dealt with, he had even gone so far as to seek out the Druids to formally apologise and negotiate. It wouldn’t atone for the decades of mistreatment, but it would certainly help. When Merlin finally reached the throne room Arthur was sitting at the round table with the knights and Sir Percival was speaking.

 

“We have just heard reports of a group of winged creatures along the western border. Attacking towns and travellers. The reports say that the creatures are dragons about the size of a horse, but there have been no accounts of fire damage. I believe them to be wyverns rather than dragons at least based on the description from the Perilous Lands.”

 

“Is that not where the visiting King and his convoy are coming through?” Merlin asked concerned.

“It is,” confirmed Arthur, “We will ride out tomorrow and kill the wyverns or at the very least escort the convoy safely to Camelot. For now, though, Sir Leon how have the Lords reacted to the return of magic to Camelot?”

 

“Poorly.” Leon replied simply, “they say that you are a fool to change the way things have been for over 20 years. They say… “ 

 

“Yes?”

 

“They say you are bringing about the destruction of the kingdom. They call you the Last King of Camelot,” Leon finishes resolutely.

 

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. “This was expected.” He responds almost to himself, “Sir Elyan what about the people? How have they reacted?” 

 

Elyan snorted, “better than the Lords. There is still a fear of sorcery and magic, but they have trust in you.”

 

“That is good, make sure you have a way of monitoring them while we are gone,” he says to Elyan and Leon. He waits for their nods of assent before before rising and silently dismissing everyone. Arthur left the hall and Merlin followed thinking of how they had defeated the wyverns last time.

↞↢↜↝↠↣

 

They rode out as the sun rose from the hills behind them. It was a two day journey to reach the western border and Merlin was filled with apprehension. Something was going to go wrong, he just knew it. Casting an uneasy glance at Arthur he noticed a frown marring the blond’s face.

 

“Arthur, are you okay?” Merlin questioned worriedly.

 

“I’m fine Merlin.” Arthur replies, Merlin just snorted disbelieving.

 

Arthur turned, “Something you wish to say Merlin?”

 

No, sire.  _ I’m fine. _ ” Merlin replied with a “touch” of sarcasm.

 

Arthur just shook his head exasperatedly, but said nothing in return. It wasn’t until they had stooped to make camp for the night and were sitting in front of the fire that they spoke again. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Arthur asked in a tone Merlin didn’t recognise.

 

“Could I stop you?” Merlin asked in reply, smirking when Arthur glared, “of course you can ask me anything.”

 

“Did I make the right decision? With magic I mean,” Arthur asked. When Merlin didn’t immediately respond, he continued, “It’s just… my father always seemed so certain that sorcerers, that all magic, was evil. With everything magic related that I, that we, have faced very little of it has been good, and now with how everyone has been reading I am beginning to wonder if it was worth it.”

 

“Do you think it was worth it?” Merlin asked quietly.

 

“Yes? Maybe?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know. That’s why I asked you.” 

 

Merlin turned to stare at Arthur spending a moment o search his soulmates eye before replying, “Perhaps you have only seen the bad side of magic because that was all Uther’s cruelty attracted. Maybe now you have shown yourself to be a different king than your father, a different kind of magic will show itself to you.” Once Merlin had finished Arthur just continued to stare into Merlin’s eyes, with another unidentifiable look in his own. The shifting of the sleeping Percival snapped them out of their reverie and Merlin quickly away.

 

“Well, Merlin, that was surprisingly not moronic.” Arthur said in what was an obvious attempt to dissipate the tension.

 

“I try.” Merlin replied deadpan before moving to his bedroll to retire for the night, with only a quick look at his soul mark for reassurance before going to sleep.

↞↢↜↝↠↣

The next day they headed out with barely a word said between them, only furtive glances. Lancelot rode ahead and the rest of them rode in silence all the while Merlin’s thoughts were a whirlwind. He wondered, not for the first time, if he had said too much last night, or if he should tell Arthur about their matching soulmarks, or about his magic, or even talk about his family. He just ended up falling back on his normal reasoning; that Arthur was better off without knowing any of that. Better off without Merlin as his soulmate. Better off without a lying sorcerer as his soulmate. Arthur deserved better. 

 

It wasn’t long until Lancelot returned with news of the King’s entourage. “They had made it through the border towns successfully,” informed coming up next to them, “they are only minutes behind me.” Once Lancelot had said this, Merlin realised that he could indeed hear the thundering of horses hooves. True to Lancelot’s word they appeared shortly after and Merlin’s heart froze in his chest at the sight of them.

 

_ ‘No,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘It couldn’t be. The universe could not possibly hate him that much. _

Merlin was paralysed, unable to move as the visiting king drew closer. Merlin barely shook himself out of his frozen state enough to dismount his horse with the others.

 

“King Madoc of Escavalon,” Arthur greeted the similarly aged King, inclining his head, “A pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“The pleasure is mine King Arthur of Camelot, may I introduce my brothers: Crown Prince Morholt and Princes Melahan and Morien.” Madoc returned formally  gesturing in turn to each of the princes. “If I may ask the reason for you coming to meet us prior to the castle your knight was not entirely clear on the matter.”

 

Arthur nods in greeting to each prince before explaining, “There have been reports of wyvern attacks in this area and we didn’t want you to be caught unaware. My knights: Sirs Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, and Prcival as well as my manservant, Merlin, and myself are here to escort you to the castle safely.” Upon hearing Merlin’s name all four brothers reacted. Madoc and Morholt froze in place while Melahan turned to look at Merlin.

 

Morien was the first to speak with a whispered, “brother?” Soon drowned out by the ring of steel as Madoc drew his sword and levelled it at Merlin’s chest.

 

“Sorcerer,” Madoc hissed before he lunged at Merlin with a murderous expression marring his face.

 

↞↢↜↝↠↣

 

Merlin remembered the night he, his parents, and his uncle, Gaius, had been forced to flee Escavalon like it was yesterday. He had been 10 years old  and he had been attending a meeting of the lord’s with his brothers when Gorlois, his parent’s advisor, approached him. As Gorlois got closer Merlin grew increasingly uncomfortable until his magic reacted. With a flare of molten gold in his eyes Gorlois was thrown across the room. More than anything Merlin remembered the fear he saw in the lords’ and his brother’s eyes. It was all a blur from there as Gorlois turned to the lords and convinced them that Merlin was evil wit the  Merlin’s own brothers. Not that it took much. They were after all allied with Camelot and as a result had adopted its intolerance towards magic. Queen Hunith’s father, when he was king, during the purge had agreed with Uther and pledged full support before passing away shortly after leaving Queen Hunith and her coincidentally magical husband in an impossible situation. Even when their youngest son displayed signs of being a sorcerer, they had no choice but to stay allied with Camelot lest the consequence of breaking their alliance be Escavlaon’s ruin.

 

So when Merlin inadvertently revealed his abilities to the lords they had no choice but to flee. Especially when their other sons turned on them. Madoc, Morholt, Melahan and Morien had inexplicably sided with Gorlois and the lords and pursued them so relentlessly they made the decision to split up. Gaius headed for Camelot as he was an old friend of Uther’s. Balinor fled in the opposite direction as the most noticeable. And Hunith took Merlin and chose a small village on the edge of Essetir. Given that Madoc had been eighteen winters at the time, there was no protest as he took the throne that the law decreed as rightfully his. Hunith being the daughter of the king could only serve as regent until Madoc could rule instead. This added to the laws against magic meant that his right to rule could not be contested, once his father was ousted as being a Dragonlord whose power would go to the most magically gifted child only Merlin had ever shown signs of magic. 

 

Merlin remembered being heartbroken, he hadn’t been as close to Madoc and Morholt as he had been Melahan and Morien, Madoc being the heir to the throne and Morholt being almost warlike while Melahan was scholarly and Morien playful, but he had still loved them just as much. Their combined abandonment had been devastating to him almost as devastating as the sight of Madoc swing a sword at his head. Merlin was frozen in shock only able to close his eyes as his brother’s sword made for his neck but instead of feeling the expected pain he heard the clang of two swords clashing. His eyes sprang open to see Arthur standing  in front of him blocking Madoc’s blow. 

 

“What on earth is the meaning of this?!” Arthur demanded angrily, “what possible reason do you have to attack Merlin!” 

 

“He is a sorcerer!” Madoc shouted, “one accused of attempted murder of the king’s advisor.” 

 

“There has obviously been a mistake, how do you know that it is this Merlin, who did such things?” Arthur questioned Madoc Pointedly however it was Melahan who spoke.

 

Because he is also our brother,” Melahan replied almost softly while staring straight at Merlin, whose initial shock had turned to panic instead. That panic only increased when Arthur turned to him disbelievingly.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, taking in his friend’s wide eyed expression. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but his words escaped him and he pleaded with his eyes as Arthur took a step back in confusion. Merlin was now positioned with his back to the forest facing Arthur and the knights on the left and his brothers and their knights on the left. He was trapped.

 

“It obvious he has been lying to you King Arthur,” Madoc inserted, but Arthur only had eyes for Merlin. Honest, open eyes that searched Merlin’s own for a denial, but Merlin wouldn’t, couldn’t give him one.

 

Morholt snorted in derision, “ His silence is naught but confirmation of his guilt. Let us deal with this sorcerer and we can continue on to your castle to discuss our alliance.” Arthur still said nothing, waiting for Merlin to reply btu with a wary look in his eye. 

 

Seeing such a look in his soulmates eye almost destroyed Merlin and he found the motivation to take a step forward and offer an explanation, “Arthur it…” he trailed off as Arthur’s sword had swung up instinctively as he moved forward. It was now pointed at his chest the way Arthur pointed it when faced with a threat. There was all but uproar behind Arthur as Lancelot and Gwaine both stepped forward to protect Merlin or at least protest, only to be held back by the other knights. Merlin met their eyes and mouthed  _ ‘It’s okay”  _ to them. He waited for their reluctant nods before he focused back on Arthur in anticipation for what was to happen, whatever it was. Merlin hoped that Arthur wouldn't feel the pain that was normal when your soulmate dies. That he would find someone to be his queen.

 

He barely had time to blink as Arthur raised his sword and lunged suddenly at Merlin. Instead of the expected pain Merlin was pushed out of the way as Arthur sunk his sword into a wyvern that had been about to attack Merlin. Before the wyvern was even dead more swooped from the trees and emerged from the forest and all hell broke loose. Merlin scrambled back as a fervent fight broke out and he half heartedly debated the merits of escaping while everyone was busy, knowing he could never leave his soulmate and friends. This was only cemented when he saw Arthur fall, a wyvern on top of him. 

 

Merlin grew still as the desperation he felt overwhelmed and he felt his magic bubbling beneath his skin. It wasn’t just like he was magic. It was like he was magic.

 

“Nun de gei s’eikein kai emois epe’essin hepesthai,” he almost whispered, in awe at the power running through him, lost in it. Until Arthur screamed as a wyverns claws found their way into his side, then Merlin’s magic turned from benign to hostile.

 

“NUN DE GE S’EIKEIN KAIEMOIS EPE’ESSIN HEPESTHAI!” He screamed, sending his magic out like a shockwave, before collapsing to his knees with the wyverns fleeing from him. He let out a sigh of relief seeing Leon helping Arthur to his feet and Percival, ELyan, Gwaine and Lancelot all fine despite their varying states of disrepair. He did not even bother to check on the Escavalon knights, but he knew his brother’s were still alive. He felt conflicting emotions of despair and relief at that knowledge. However, whatever relief he felt was short lived as a familiar voice emanated from the forest.

 

“Healte!” Morgana commanded as she stepped out from behind the trees. Everyone bare Merlin grew still and moved no more, he could feel their eyes on him however. “Merlin. This is a surprise. Out of everyone I never even expected you to be a sorcerer let alone a royal one!”

 

“Morgana, “ Merlin greeted, “I would say it has been too long, but it really hasn’t.”

 

“Ah yes, the last time we met you tried to kill me and very nearly succeeded in killing my sister, Merlin. Or should I call you Emrys.” She responded in a faux friendly tone. 

 

“Well, you did try to take over Camelot,” he stated in a similar tone before softening it, “Morgana, magic is being restored to Camelot, things will be better. It doesn’t have to be like this!”

 

Before Morgana could reply another familiar voice joined in from behind Merlin, “I’m afraid it rather does have to be like this, Merlin. Though it really is for the best.” Merlin stiffened and slowly turned at the sound of the reassuring voice.

 

“Gorlois,” Merlin hissed, “What a frankly unpleasant surprise to see you here.” He moved to keep both Morgana and now Gorlois in his line of sight, coincidentally ending up in front of Arthur. Absently comforted by the fact that Arthur was looking over him.

 

Gorlois only chuckled. “Have you been enjoying exile my dear Merlin? How is everyone these days? Your mother? Your Uncle?” He asked before smirking, “Your  _ father?” _ Merlin stiffened but didn’t reply. “Oh wait, I know the answer to this one. Given that you were able to control the wyverns I am sure he met an unfortunate fate. It’s interesting your ability over dragons or in this case wyverns, is in fact very similar to an ability of mine. Perhaps I can solve a mystery for you, my dear Merlin.” Gorlois offered before his eyes glowed a sickly yellow, “Madoc raise your sword, and hold it against Morien’s throat.” Merlin watched in morbid fascination as Madoc did exactly that, Merlin felt sick, all this time his brothers and maybe even the lords had been under Gorlois’ influence. Even Morgana looked perturbed at this revelation. 

 

“What do you want?” Merlin asked dismayed.

 

“What an interesting question, Merlin,” Gorlois stated, his voice sickeningly sweet, “I want to rule Albion, I want to be worshipped. But first and foremost, I want you dead.” Gorlois punctuated his words with a hurled spell that MErlin had barely enough time to deflect off into the trees before another was sent his way. This time Merlin could only block and it sent him staggering back into Arthur’ still form. Arthur’s touch was the jolt that Merlin’s magic needed and he felt it swirl and gather around him. Around them all.

 

“ALINAN!” He shouted, feeling the meaning in the entirety if himself. Hearing it echo in his ears. Flash in front of his eyes.

 

Free.

 

Merlin let out a primal cry as an explosion of golden light erupted from him, releasing the hold Gorlois and Morgana had on everyone. Just before the darkness edging his vision took over he heard Gorlois’ desperate plea to Morgana.

 

“Help me!” Gorlois cried out as the knights of Camelot and Escavalon advanced on him.

 

“No.” Was Morgana’s soft reply, the last thing Merlin heard before his legs finally gave out beneath him  and he closed his eyes as arms caught him.

 

↞↢↜↝↠↣

 

When Merlin awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was laying on Arthur’s bed back in Camelot. The second thing he noticed was that the room wasn’t empty, it also held Arthur who was watching him intently. 

 

“Well. I may need to explain.” Merlin started from where he lay in the center of Arthur’s bed. He began to move, but a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

 

“Merlin?”

 

“Yes, sire?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Yes, sire.”

 

“I, first of all, want you to clarify a few things.” Arthur began, “Don’t say a word. I just need you to nod for yes or shake your head for no, got it?” Merlin opened his mouth to say yes but thought better of it and nodded instead. “Good, now let me get this straight. First: You are a prince of Escavalon,” a tentative nod, “Second: You are a sorcerer, in particular a Dragonlord,” another nod, “Third: You are my soulmate, that I have been searching years for. A fact that you very well knew and yet chose not to tell me. Just like you also didn't tell the other two very important, one could even say monumental, facts from me?!” Arthur finishes. Merlin nods sheepishly. Arthur just sighed and rubbed his hand across his face, wincing as the movement aggravated the wound in his side. 

 

At the sight of this Merlin immediately shot up. “Are you okay? Is it hurting? Do you need anything?” Merlin asked  frantically reaching out to try and see the wound. Arthur gently swatted his hands away.

 

“I’m fine,” Arthur assured, “Your  _ uncle,  _ Gaius, has already treated me, I just need time to heal.” Merlin let out the breath he had been holding.

 

“What happened after I collapsed? Did you get Morgana and Gorlois? What about my brothers?” Merlin asked, less frantically than his previous line of questioning but still worriedly.

 

“After you collapsed Gorlois attempted to command Madoc to kill Morien but Morgana freed your brother and Morholt ran Gorlois through. From what Morgana told us after she surrendered was that Gorlois had been controlling your brothers for a long time. She told us this en route to Camelot as we hurried to get you to Gaius, but when we arrived, he quickly assured me that all you needed was rest so I had them place you here.” Arthur explained patiently.

 

“Why did Morgana surrender?” Merlin inquired, curious.

 

“Apparently it was a culmination of things. One of which, apparently, may or may not have been a matching soulmark.” Merlin just made a disbelieving face at that information and Arthur continued to talk. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Could I stop you?” Merlin asked in reply, smirking when Arthur glared, “of course you can ask me anything.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you were my soulmate? No matter who you were, you had to know that I would accept you.”

 

Merlin hesitated for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and replying. “You… You deserved someone better.” Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Merlin quelled any response, “I am a sorcerer. When I arrived here for the first time, you know what I saw? An execution, of a sorcerer. So when I saw my dragon for the first time, curled around your wrist it wasn’t about whether I could trust you. It was about whether I could put that on you.”

 

“You would not have been putting anything on my that I couldn’t have handled. I will never not be sorry for my father’s actions, but I am not and never was him. You said it yourself, I am a different king and perhaps…” Arthur moved and grasped Merlin’s hand in his, “perhaps you are the different kind of magic that I need.” Arthur finished and stared into Merlin’s eyes waiting for a reaction, not to disappoint, Merlin leaned in and their lips met. 

 

Arthur still had a kingdom to run and his sister to deal with. Merlin still had four previously mind controlled brothers to handle. But they could always do it together so everything was right in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
